It Goes On and On
by diaryoftheclinicallyinsane
Summary: A collection of drabbles to help me get back into the swing of writing. AU. Rated M for possible Mature themes later on.
1. New Boy

Blaine stared across the coffee shop. There was a new boy in town, and he was... _different_. He had this look about him; a rough, edgy look that Blaine found so attractive it was almost unreal. It surprised Blaine; he usually went for more...put-together boys. The ones who did their hair perfectly and wore neat and tidy clothes and came from respectable families.

The boy was wearing a black, cropped leather jacket and dark Wayfarers. He was sipping on an iced coffee, staring at something on his phone. His hair was messed up, but not the kind that was carefully sculpted to look messy. Blaine looked at the seat beside the boy and saw a black motorcycle helmet, explaining the boys' messy hair. Blaine kept on staring at the boy as he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair.

Suddenly, the boy glanced over at Blaine, catching the black haired boy gazing at him. The boy got a smirk on his face and stood up and quickly shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbing his helmet in one hand and his coffee in the other, . Blaine's heart started to pound as the boy threw out his coffee and walked over to Blaine's table and leaned down close to Blaine. His heart almost stopped completely when the boy spoke to him. His voice was higher than an average boy, but somehow still sexy and intimidating at the same time.

"Hey babe." Blaine fumbled at the boy's openness, not expecting the wink that came after. He opened and closed his mouth before the boy laughed.

"You're gonna catch flies like that, stud." The boy took the tips of his fingers and pushed Blaine's mouth closed. "That's better." Blaine stayed silent and kept on staring, unable to form a complete thought. The boy reached to his sunglasses and pushed them up on his head, showing off the bluest eyes Blaine had ever seen. His brain completely stopped working; he could only focus on those eyes. He realized as he kept looking that they weren't completely blue, there was an edging of green on the very outsides, making the blue stand out even more. He was startled back to reality, when the boy suddenly stood up straight.

"Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer?" And with that the boy spun around and walked off, leaving Blaine to stare after him. Blaine only managed to speak just as the boy was about to reach the door. He stood up quickly, almost knocking over his chair.

"What's your name?" The words came out loud and desperate, making Blaine blush a deep red. The boy made a half-turn, glancing back at Blaine with that same smirk from before and a delicately raised eyebrow. He looked Blaine up and down in such a way that made Blaine feel as though he were naked. The boy smiled, a real smile instead of a smirk, and spoke with confidence, chuckling a little.

"Kurt."

Blaine watched the boy leave the coffee shop. He moved to the window only to see the mysterious boy pull his helmet over his head and hop on a dark silver motorbike. The paint was sleek and shiny, the bike obviously well-cared for. Blaine kept watching as he started the bike and drove out of the parking lot. Only after the boy was well out of sight did Blaine did back down at his table.

He sat at his table until his coffee was ice cold. He couldn't forget the boy with the blue eyes and the bike. Blaine began to smile slightly to himself. He had a feeling he would be coming to the coffee shop much more often now. As he gathered his things and stood up he chuckled to himself, only letting one word escape from his lungs.

"Kurt..."

* * *

So this is kind of just somewhere that I can put all the little drabbles that come into my head. I haven't been writing really at all lately and I've decided it's time to get back in the game. I will be trying to finish my other works, as I fell horrible for abandoning them. I don't really have an excuse...well I could try but they're all really generic and lame like "I was busy all summer" and "I'm in a committed relationship" or "I go to college" which are all seriously bad excuses for not writing.

But I am back, and I will be making a conciously effort to start putting out chapters more often, I miss all my followers and I most certainly missed writing, so let's hope this little lack of writing doesn't happen again. Now...

ONTO THE INSANITY!


	2. Forever

Disclaimer: Flee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy

* * *

Kurt was running as fast as he could, dodging through trees as he tore through the woods. His heart beat frantically in his chest, thinking over and over in his head one thought.

"_I can't let him catch me."_

He heard footsteps behind him and pushed himself harder, but the footfalls were suddenly coming from beside him. He jerked his body to the left, making as quick a turn as he possible could. It was no good though, the footsteps came up again, quicker this time. Then, suddenly the steps were gone. He chanced a quick glance behind him and saw nothing. Then he was looking at the sky, back on the ground. He looked around him, seeing his chaser standing directly in front of him. He sighed and let his head fall back into the dead leaves on the ground.

"Alright, what did I do wrong this time?" Blaine chuckled at him, offering his hand to help Kurt up. Kurt grabbed onto his hand and pulled himself up, brushing the leaves off his backside. Kurt gently pushed on Blaine's chest when his chuckles turned into full on laughs.

"Well, come on. How am I supposed to get better if all you do is laugh at me?" Blaine's laughter died off and he became serious.

"You're not paying enough attention." Kurt went to open his mouth, but Blaine kept talking. "You need to anticipate your attacker. Any move they can make, you should be thinking of a way to defend yourself. Never underestimate your opponent." Kurt sighed and nodded. This life wasn't easy, it never would be, but he had chosen it, to be with Blaine.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Let's go again." Kurt went to take off, but felt Blaine's hand curl around his forearm, preventing him from going anywhere. He looked back at Blaine, stunned for about the millionth time by his vibrant hazel eyes. He snapped out of his admiring when Blaine spoke quietly.

"I think we've practiced enough for one day. You're still new at this; if you push yourself too hard then you might do something drastic." Kurt just snorted and lifted his nose higher into the air.

"Since when have I ever been dramatic?" Blaine pulled Kurt into his chest, hugging him tightly and chuckling. Kurt like the way Blaine's chest rumbled when he laughed.

"You were dramatic before all this, now that you've changed your emotions are heightened, especially that one." Kurt sighed audibly, and Blaine knew that he had hit a sore spot. "I know you're still sad about your family, but you know you couldn't have stayed with them? Not like this anyways."

Kurt nodded his head, showing that he understood. Blaine knew that it was hard for Kurt; he had been close to his family, a situation completely different from Blaine's when he had made his decision. Kurt looked up at Blaine, his blue eyes shining.

"You know I don't regret it for a second, right? I could never regret being with you. It's just...hard, letting them grieve over me and think that I'm dead." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair, knowing this was difficult for Kurt to go through.

"I know, but you have me. And I know that's not really a big consolation, but you do have me." Kurt smiled, and it made Blaine's heart flutter, or it would have, if he had a beating heart.

"Being with you is everything to me, undead or not, I'm here, by your side." Blaine couldn't believe he had lucked out. Here he had this boy, this beautiful, gorgeous boy, who loved him enough to give up his life, his family, his friends, _everything_, just for him. He spoke quietly, almost afraid of Kurt's answer to his next question.

"Forever?" Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't have become a vampire for anything less." Blaine's face broke out into a huge smile as he pulled Kurt into a kiss. When they broke apart Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I love you." Kurt just smiled and whispered back.

"Forever and always, Blaine. Until the end of time."

* * *

Alright, judge-free zone people, judge-free zone. Confession time: I love the concept of vampires. I have read the Twilight series and I have seen all the moveies and I have read the House of Night and I watch the Vampire Diaries. I am a vampire freak, but that's okay. I have accepted this about myself, and I have come to look at this mild obession with love and fondness. Plus, vampires are cool... so there.

Anyways, here is a little AU concept that popped into my head today and it was screaming to be written.


	3. The Piano

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.  
Note: One may want to listen to State of the Heart by Brian Crain while listening to this, as it is the song I had in mind when writing.

* * *

Kurt sat at the piano in the big concert hall. He looked out over the sitting area. It was empty; it had been for a long time. The seats were broken and dusty, showing the age of the hall. Kurt thought of what this place might have been in its prime. There were still parts that showed its former glamour.

The grand mezzanine was ornately decorated with carvings of angels and cherubs, vines and leaves engraved into the wood winding their way along the front. The roof was glass, with panels missing or broken. Golden swirls were inlaid into the glass, highlighted by the sun above, making the floor glitter and sparkle. The porches were well furnished, with plush seats and velvet curtains that had probably seen better says.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, turning to face the piano again. He began to play softly, letting his fingers push harder on the keys as he got a feeling for the song. The acoustics were perfect, even in the halls' dilapidated state. The sound of the piano carried over the hall, bouncing off the walls and making the song sound more full. Kurt got so into his playing that he didn't notice the door opening on the side stage.

A man with wild black hair walked towards Kurt, stepping gently, not wanting to startle the musician. He came to stand behind Kurt, watching as the boy's fingers moved with experience and confidence across the keys.

Kurt swayed slightly with the music, losing himself in the feeling of it. He could feel the music around him, as if it were almost tangible. The keys clicked slightly under his fingers, a sound that he had come to love. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. He never such peace as when he was sitting at a piano, playing whatever came to his mind. It calmed him down, without fail. Anytime he was upset, or needed to think, he could play and by the end of his session he would have a plan, or feel better. Sometimes pressing on the ivory keys made everything else in life seem so trivial. Like nothing was really as important as he made it out to be. With one exception of course, Blaine. The same Blaine who came to New York after he had graduated, the Blaine that lived with him, the Blaine who had seen Kurt talking to a co-worker and had thought Kurt was cheating on him. The Blaine that had asked Kurt to move out of their apartment.

The song came to a slow and sweet end, and as he played the last note he heard quiet clapping coming from behind him. He knew would be standing there before he even turned around, but turned nevertheless.

"That was incredible." Kurt smiled, blushing slightly.

"Thanks, Blaine." A look of questioning crossed Kurt's face. "How did you know I would be here?" Blaine just shrugged his shoulders.

"You play when you're upset, and I know this is your favourite place." Kurt looked down at the ground, talking barely loud enough to be heard.

"Am I really that predictable?" Blaine could see the hurt in Kurt's eyes and moved to sit beside him on the bench.

"I am so sorry for the awful things I said to you. I was mad, and you know I don't really think when I'm mad. I kind of just say whatever comes to mind." Kurt looked up at Blaine and nodded, understanding what he was saying. Blaine took a deep breath and continued.

"Will you please come home? I didn't mean it when I said I wanted you to leave. You know I didn't. And I know you're not cheating on me, I don't know how I could ever suspect you of that." Kurt's eyes welled with the words, knowing that Blaine's words were true.

"I know you didn't, but that doesn't make it hurt less." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding the slight boy tightly against his chest.

"I promise I will make it up to you. Whatever it takes." Kurt smiled slightly at Blaine's desperation. He always overreacted, and it was one of the things that Kurt loved about him. Kurt knew that everything would be okay, for now at least. He was sure that they would have more stupid fights, and they would take a toll on their relationship but for right now, Kurt had decided to just forgive Blaine so they could move past this.

"How about coffee and cheesecake?" Blaine's face broke out into a smile and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Coffee and cheesecake it is."

* * *

Yay pianos! I love pianos, and I love when one of our boys is playing one. It is most definitely a recurring theme in my writing. This is probably because I myself play, so I always feel a strong connection when one of the boys is playing.

Also, I have this thought that Kurt just loves coffe and cheesecake, and that has absolutely nothing to do with my own obsession with said items...NOTHING!


	4. Party

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

WARNING/TRIGGER: drugs involved

* * *

Kurt was at a party. He knew that much. The room that he was in was dark, save for a light coming in under the door. He tried to get up to open the door but his arms barely moved. Kurt began to panic slightly. He snapped his eyes shut and tried to remember what had happened.

He had come with Blaine to the going away party that the Warblers were throwing for Blaine.

He had met all of Blaine's friends and chatted with them the appropriate amount of time.

He had excused himself to the washroom.

He met a boy who offered him a drink.

He had said no to the drink.

The boy had insisted.

Kurt took it.

He took a sip.

He had gone to the bathroom.

When he came back out the boy was gone.

He went and tried to find Blaine in the fray of people.

Blaine was nowhere to be found, but his vision had become blurry.

He had swayed, but someone had caught him...and dragged him away from the party.

Kurt began to panic, he had been drugged, he wasn't stupid, and he knew that these things happened at parties, even if the parties were thrown by boys as respectable as the Warblers. He had just never expected this to happen to him. He tried to remember the face of the boy, but he realized that he had never actually seen the boys face. It had always been just beyond the edge of the shadows.

Tears slowly slid down Kurt's cheek, he wanted Blaine, and he wanted him now. The door opened and Kurt sluggishly turned his head towards the door. He couldn't make out the persons face but he knew it wasn't Blaine. The boy was too tall, too broad, his hips were too wide. The boy stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Kurt could hear him walking closer to the couch, then Kurt felt the couch dip by his head, and suddenly there was warmth by Kurt's face.

"Shhh... Don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you." This only made Kurt cry harder. That definitely wasn`t Blaine`s voice. He felt a hand caress his cheek and he tried to move away from it, but his head was already shoved as far back as it could go.

"You're so beautiful. I noticed as soon as you walked in the party. But you were with Blaine...he always get the pretty ones." Kurt found himself lying, wishing on everything that someone would find him, before...he didn't even want to think about it. The boy started to lean down, with Kurt trying to squirm away.

The boy's lips connected with Kurt's cheek and moved downward, mouthing along his neck and down to his collar bone. The lips moved their way back up and hovered above Kurt's lips.

"You're so hot." Then the lips were on his. He couldn't stand it; they didn't feel like Blaine's. They were rough where Blaine's were soft. They were pressing hard against his mouth where Blaine was gentle and caring. He whimpered quietly in despair, but the boy took it as a good sign and tried to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt pressed his lips into a tight line, not allowing the boy to enter his mouth.

Kurt could hear shouting outside the door, then without warning the door burst open. The boy lifted his head quickly and Kurt let out a sigh of relief. His relief only increased when he heard the voice at the door.

"Hey man, have you seen my boyfriend? Tall, wearing a gray scarf, dark skinny jeans?" Kurt tried to understand why Blaine couldn't see him, but then he realized that the boy had placed himself right in front of Kurt's face.

"No, sorry man."

"No worries, I'm sure I'll find him. Have a good time." The light from the door started to wan again and Kurt had never felt so desperate in his life. He tried his hardest to speak.

"Blaine..." It was faint, but it was there. The door stopped and Kurt tried again.

"Blaine." It came out louder that time and the boy beside shifted uncomfortable, standing up quickly. Light flooded the room once again and Kurt heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Kurt? What are you...What's wrong?" Blaine took in Kurt's swollen lips and dopey look, instantly understanding what had happened. Kurt just wanted Blaine, but Blaine was no longer beside him.

"You little shit! You _drugged_ my boyfriend?!" The boy didn't even have a chance to speak back before Kurt heard a sickening crack and squishing sounds, then a heavy thud to the ground. Blaine was back by Kurt's side, trying to lift him up. Kurt couldn't move, still feeling sluggish and heavy. He felt Blaine's hand on his cheek and realized that he had begun crying again.

"Baby, it's ok, I'm here." Kurt tried to speak again, his words coming out mumbled and slow.

"He...kiss...tried...stop..." Blaine just shushed him, putting his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"It's ok; it's not your fault." Kurt settled into Blaine's arms, knowing that he needed to go to the doctor, that he needed to know what his in his system, but for right now he just wanted to be in Blaine's arms.

"Love...you." Blaine just squeezed him tighter.

"I love you, too. I'm so sorry that this happened." Kurt opened his eyes, catching a glance of Blaine's eyes before the darkness took over him. He wasn't scared though, he had Blaine.

* * *

So this is really angsty and such, but it had to be done. If I don't let out the agnst then it will take over. So here is angst, I'm dorry that it had to be done. Also, drugs are scary, and this is something that happens at parties more often than people think. I've had a lot of close friends been drugged, and they never know what it was they were given or who it was that gave it to them.

So, everyone be careful this Halloween! Watch your drinks ladies and gentlemen, because being drugged is never fun and always scary.


	5. For Better or Worse

I do not own Glee or Beautiful Creatures. They belong to their respective writers.

* * *

A screeching tore through the air, sending chills down his spine. The night was black, the only light coming from the white moon, hovering above the earth like a pendant on a chain. The trees were covered in ice, the light wind causing the icicles to clink together. It would have been a beautiful night, if it were any other night.

But not tonight.

This night was dark, shrouded in fear and despair, and as Kurt ran through the trees he knew that this was it. Everything would change tonight, for better or worse, but nothing would be the same.

Another screech came from above; Kurt looked back over his shoulder and saw the black figure, gliding just above the treetops, gaining on him. He pushed on faster, hoping he was getting closer.

He saw the clearing up ahead, with four shadowed figures standing, waiting for him. He burst into the clearing, looking at the people around him. Jeff, Nick, and Finn; not the best followers, but they were loyal and they did as they were told. They were young but they had heart, they showed true passion, and that was all the Kurt wanted. And then there was Blaine.

Blaine was a mystery, sometimes he was the most loyal friend Kurt had, but other times he was the most stubborn, pig-headed person Kurt had ever met. But they stuck together, no matter what. They were an extension of each other, both incomplete without their counterpart.

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of heavy wings beating the sky. He rushed to his spot and held out his hands for the others to take. They joined, forming a circle around a dark patch of earth. Kurt began to mumble beneath his breath, the incantations flying off his lips.

The wings got closer, making Kurt speak fast and louder, rushing through the spell, wanting to finish before the creature was upon them.

He wasn't fast enough though, the creature came into the clearing, blocking out the moon and stars. Kurt stared up in awe at the black figure. It was a raven, the largest raven he had ever seen. He felt the grips on his hands loosen slightly and he snapped back to what he was supposed to be doing.

"Don't break the circle!" This seemed to bring the four boys' attention back to their circle, their hands gripping tight once again. Kurt continued to speak, trying his best to ignore, the massive bird above them.

The bird began to descend on them just as Kurt finished. For a moment nothing happened, and Kurt thought for one awful second that maybe he had said something wrong. Just as he was beginning to panic and bright light shone above them.

Kurt looked up, shielding his eyes from the light. He stepped back in shock, dropping the hands he had been holding. The light was coming from the raven, seemingly bursting from its seams. The others watched in awe as the bird began thrashing around in the air, until finally the light swallowed it whole, shining brighter and brighter so all five boys were forced to look away.

There was a loud bang, and then nothing. They were all plunged back into darkness, and when they looke up at the sky again all they saw were the stars and the white moon, smiling back at the once again. Finn was the first to speak.

"We did it...we actually did it." This seemed to sink in with the others, and they all began jumping around, whooping together and congratulating one another on their success. Kurt just smiled, watching the boys ride out the ecstasy that came from the finishing of a mission. Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his left, although he already knew who would be standing there.

"Good job captain." Kurt blushed at the nickname, or maybe it was from the feeling of Blaine's hand rubbing his shoulder. He straightened his back, trying to play the part Blaine had assigned to him.

"Team effort, Blaine." Blaine just chuckled and turned to look at the others. Kurt snuck a sideways glance at Blaine, taking a deep breath so he could force himself to talk.

"So if I'm the captain, will you be my first mate?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a shocked look on his face. Kurt whitened, cursing himself internally for asking such a bold question. Of course Blaine didn't think of him like that. He began to turn away, not wanting Blaine to see the disappointment on his face, but before he could get too far he felt a hand grab his wrist and spin him around.

He wound up face to face with Blaine, no more than a couple inches apart. Blaine leaned in, their lips almost touching. Kurt was frozen, not moving at all as the spicy smell of Blaine wrapped all around him. Then Blaine moved suddenly, placing a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek and pulled back.

"Of course I'm your first mate, I'm offended that you even had to ask." And with that Blaine walked away to high-five Jeff and Nick, talking with the others as if nothing had happened. Kurt just stood there, his hand drifting to cup the cheek that Blaine had kissed. He felt a smile creep across his face.

They were Casters, and they would stick together through thick and thin.


End file.
